and i was her witness
by roxyhoney
Summary: a movie night turns into a bet that Damon may definitely lose. One-shot.


**Title: and I was her witness  
Summary: a movie night turns into a bet that Damon may definitely lose.**

 **A/N: This is a one shot for the lovely Alessandra! She's been such a huge supporter for my fics and had an idea about Bonnie putting on a dance for Damon. I'm so grateful that she wanted me to write this, and I hope I can do your idea justice! This will definitely be an au. Hope you enjoy! =)**

 **No copyright infringement intended. And my apologies for any spelling and grammatical errors.**

* * *

"On that note, I think it's time I take you home."

"But, Steffy, we haven't even finished the movie!" Elena slurred as she straddled her boyfriend's waist.

"I could take you home and we could make one."

Elena chuckled and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist while he stood up. "I'm completely on board with that."

When Stefan used his vampire speed to take him and Elena home, the rest of the gang continued what they were doing unfazed. Being friends as long as they have, filtering _anything_ was uncommon between them.

Bonnie was leaning back against Damon's shoulder as she read her text messages, not even noticing that Tyler and Caroline's lips hadn't separated since they put in a new movie. Hell, she didn't even know what movie they were watching. After they stuffed their faces, played a few drinking games, and watched the first movie, her attention went elsewhere.

As she was about to press send, her phone was immediately snatched out of her hand.

"Damon!" She yelled, trying to get her phone from her best friend.

"You've been on your phone all night. Not such a house warming party when the host is preoccupied, judgey."

She tried grabbing it back, but he prevented her from doing so. "Damon, if you don't give me back my phone!"

Damon kept her at arm's length, allowing the blanket to fall from them. "See, everyone's left."

Bonnie didn't even realize when Tyler and Caroline snuck out.

As Damon read through her text messages, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You're still keeping in touch with Klaus?"

 _Here we go._ She thought.

"What happened while you were in New Orleans that he's got you giggling like an annoying school girl?"

She rolled her eyes, and tried to reach for her phone again. "I'm in a group chat with him, Rebekah, Elijah, and Freya. Not that it's any of your business."

Damon got out of the group message and saw some private ones with Klaus.

"So, what's this?"

Bonnie was finally able to yank her phone out of his hand. "A text message, Damon. _You_ know that better than anyone." Sometimes he really got on her nerves. She could be having a simple conversation with a guy… just like now, and he'd flip out. But, it was completely okay for him to have multiple women a week.

When she finished sending her message, she walked away from him and began cleaning up and putting things away.

"This is not about me."He followed her into the kitchen to help.

"Then what is it about?"

Damon rolled his eyes, throwing all their mess in the trashcan. "I mean how did a two week witchy retreat turn into you being besties with the originals?"

"Well, I had to stay somewhere, and ever since we had to help them awhile back, I've kept in touch with Freya." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I'm even telling you this. By the way, how's Krystal with a K? Are you back to her this week?"

That little comment made them finish cleaning in silent, all the while, the thought of breaking her phone kept running through Damon's mind. He just wasn't in the mood to be set on fire tonight, and judgey had done it too many times to count when he pissed her off.

He probably wouldn't even be as upset as he was if he didn't walk in on her, Elena, and Caroline talking about which Mikaelson brother they would have sex with if the opportunity presented itself. Bonnie didn't even hesitate to say Klaus.

He could have drowned himself repeatedly.

And now the fact that she's texting him. He planned to give her the silent treatment for the rest of the week.

* * *

"You did good for yourself, Bennett." Well, instead of the rest of the week, Damon chose 45 minutes later as they flopped back down on the couch. "Our new place looks really homey."

" _My_ new place." She gave him a look.

"You know I'll be over here every day anyways. You even gave me a room."

"It's the guest room, Damon."

"I already put the blood bags in the mini fridge."

"I don't have a mini fridge in there."

His smirk told her everything she needed to know. "Let me guess, I do now."

"You'd be correct, Bon Bon. I changed the bedding and everything to my taste."

Of course he would do something like that without her knowledge, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I'm still waiting for your apology." She used the remote to turn on some music.

"For what?" He honestly didn't know what he should be apologizing for.

"For freaking out on me about who I'm communicating with."

"Like you don't do it too."

"I don't."

Bonnie thought he was going to pull the whole silent thing again, but boy was she wrong.

"Did you fuck him?"

She rolled her eyes. "Way to get right to the point. Not like it's any of your business, but no. I didn't sleep with Klaus. I mean it could have happened, but …."

He groaned. "New subject before I burn down our new home with us inside of it."

" _My_ new home."

"Burning it down nonetheless."

She rolled her eyes and immediately perked up when 6 inch heels by Beyonce and the Weeknd began to play.

"I don't think I told you this, but at the retreat me and Freya lost a bet and had to do a dance to this song." She laughed, remembering everything. "We performed on a stage and everything and we got a standing ovation."

"So, you can dance for a whole group of strangers, but not for me?"

She eyed him briefly as he took a swig of bourbon.

"You've seen me dance before."

"Yeah, when you thought no one was watching." He handed her the bottle and she took a gulp. "But, you haven't actually danced for me."

"Well, Damon you're not actually good at hiding things, so I knew you were there."

"So, put on a show for me." A sly smile graced his lips.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that will involve me with my clothes off."

He shrugged. "Like we haven't seen each other naked before."

"And who's fault was that? You knew I was in the shower and got in there with me."

"I was trying to preserve hot water." Right before she was about to speak again, he cut her off. "Let's play a game. I bet you, Bonnie Bennett, that you'll have to give me a show like you did with the Mikaelson sister-witch, if you can't say one mean thing about me in .1 second. Go."

Bonnie didn't even get a chance to decipher what he just said before he spoke again, "Too slow. Now strip."

A small energy volt escaped her fingers when she shoved him. "Now you know I have a novel full of stuff to say about you…especially lately. But, because I'm nice, and a little bit tipsy, I'll show you. But there will be _no_ stripping."

Damon pouted, while Bonnie stood up, took another swig of bourbon and stretched a bit.

When her eyes connected back with his, she couldn't help but laugh a little at the scene in front of him. He was now holding Ms. Cuddles.

"Really, Damon?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, and restarted the song.

When Bonnie began to dance, Damon couldn't take his eyes away from her even if he wanted too. He wasn't blind; his best friend had a body like a goddess and the way she moved to the music… just for him, it made instantly hard.

To the point where he had to place Ms. Cuddles on his lap to hide his erection.

And Bonnie definitely noticed. But, she was feeling the music, and there was something hot about showing Damon her routine privately; something sexy about the way he was looking at her. He was eye fucking her and instead of shying away, it made her more confident in her moves to continue on.

Instead of finishing what she and Freya had done, she walked up to him still on beat, removed Ms. Cuddles out of the way, and turned around, sliding down his front… feeling how much he was turned on by this.

Damon's lips touched her ear when he whispered, "You may want to stop."

Bonnie turned to straddle him, still moving to the music. "Do you want me too?" She moaned a little as his hands roamed all over her body; as his lips found her neck.

And right when Bonnie's lips were only an inch away from his, the song ended, and she stood up, adjusting her clothes.

Damon was just about to cover her lips with his; probably leaving them swollen as hell from the need he had for her, so when she stood up, he felt like a deer caught in headlights.

He barely saw her smile, before she walked away. But, he was standing in front of her bedroom door in no time before she could even grab the doorknob to enter.

"Why have we never…?" He didn't need to say the words for her to get it.

"Fucked?"

His dick jumped at her response.

"That's putting it mildly."

Bonnie blushed a bit and crossed her arms. "Because we don't want to ruin our friendship."

"We're both consensual adults. We can have sex and still be friends."

" _I_ could… _you_ couldn't."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because you'll end up falling in love with me." Her response was plain and simple.

And Damon smirked. Ever since they had become close, his cockiness had rubbed off on her.

"I think you got it the other way around, sweetheart. Plus, I already love you, so you're excuse isn't really valid."

That phrase butterflies in your stomach, definitely applied to Bonnie right now. Damon rarely used that word, and yes, they both had love for one another, but she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Good night, Damon."

Before she walked inside, his lips touched her ear again, sending a tingle down her spine. "I think it'd be you who would fall in love with me."

She almost teleported inside her room, locking the door with her mind.

Yeah, she needed a cold shower.

And so did he.

* * *

Damon was only in the shower for two minutes, before Bonnie joined him. It didn't bother her when she saw the veins appear around his eyes when he took in her naked body. No, it actually turned her on.

"So, let's make a bet." She said staring him up and down, letting her eyes stop a little longer than expected on what was below his waist. "This will just be for one night and we won't do the whole falling in love with each other thing, potentially ruining our friendship."

Damon had her picked up with her legs wrapped around his waist before she could finish her sentence.

"And what if you don't want just one night?"

She squirmed a little when she could feel the head of his shaft near her center. "And what if you don't?"

"Then we'll think of something."

Damon entered her after that, and when their eyes connected, he knew he was probably going to lose the bet…

Well, first anyways.

Yeah, he was probably going to lose the bet.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! =)**


End file.
